Sonny with a chance of amnesia
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Mckenzie Falls is going to Vegas. Sonny misses Chad & gets her mum to pay for the trip. Find out what happens in Vegas. Please Read   Review. Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't usually write SWAC fics but I came up with the idea when watching an episode. I hope you like it & please review.I like reviews but I don't get them very often-.-**

Everyone was buzzing with the news that Mckenzie Falls was shooting in Vegas. The stars of the show were quaking with excitement. All but one. A teenage blonde boy, who wouldn't admit it, but was hopelessly in love, was horrified to leave his lady. Any filthy wretch of a guy could grab her whilst he was't looking. The more popular her show began, the more boys seemed to be hitting on her and whilst he was in Vegas, some more handsome, sweet talking guy could woo her into his muscly arms. Chad stared into his mirror which no longer gave him the pleasure of seeing his 'beautiful' reflecton. His glum looking face brought no pleasure so he tried to fake a smile. One of the smiles he would give the paparazzi or his fans for his true smile was only a gift for his beloved girlfriend. Chad didn't even smile like that when he smiled to himself. Although his reflection was smiling, it looked devistated just like him; like most people said, Chad's true emotions showed in his eyes. He sighed glumly as his eyes seemed to meet his feet. It was hopeless, whilst he was in Vegas, someone better looking and less vain would steal Sonny from him.

"Sonny, you haven't touched your food at all. Are you okay, Sweetie?" Sonny raised her head to find her mother standing about an inch from her. Her eyebrows were knitted together to form a concerned look and her hands were on her hips. "Speak your mind Missy!"  
>"Erm.. well." Sonny whispered, a distant look in her eyes. "Chad's off to Vegas."<br>"Oh. For the Mckenzie falls thing." Sonny nodded her head. "So, what's the problem?"  
>"Erm. It's Vegas!" Sonny said like the answer was completely obivious.<br>"I see your point." Sonny glanced down at the floor again. "Maybe you could go with him." Her mother added winking.  
>"Mckenzie falls mum, not so random."<br>"But I could, you know, pay for it."  
>Sonny's face lit up. "Would you really do that for me?"<br>"As long as your happy, so am I. And I can watch Mckenzie Falls in peace." She said as she winked and walked into her room.  
>"I can't wait to tell Chad." She screamed with excitement.<p>

Chad trudged towards the set of Mckenzie falls, tonight was their final episode there and then tomorrow, they were off to Vegas baby. After the show, Chad planned to go on a date with Sonny and cherish it as it would be their last for some time. No-one could figure why Chad wasn't his normal self and was cursed to this dull figure. Even when Mckenzie was supposed to be happy, Chad was glum. His lady could possibly cheat on him when he goes to Vegas and then split up with him. The thing he dreaded the most. He loved Sonny, although he wouldn't admit. He was scared of his feelings for her and how much she meant to him; without her, who was he? Chad could barely remember life before Sonny. Back then he was so alone and had only the company of himself. What a bad world that had been.

**The title may not seem clear yet but it will eventually;) Please review. I will update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, sorry for bad spelling or incorrect words. And incorrect grammer use. Please review:) And Critism is welcome:) Oh & does anyone actually know Sonny's mum's name?**

Sonny rumaged through her closet with a huge grin across her face. All she needed now was the perfect dress for tonight and everything was sorted. Her mum had paided for the trip and had given her some spending money. Sonny was so greatful that her mum had done this for her; otherwise she would have spent endless nights drownt in tears, watching repeate episodes of Mckenzie Falls. She wouldn't be able to act funny or do her show, her mind would have been consumed by Chad. But her mum saved her and she was extremely greatful for it. The only downside was, Sonny had nothing to wear now. She searched and searched but no outfit was perfect. "Mum." Sonny called. "I love you."

"What do you want now?" She asked as she strided in, her arms crossed.

"I need a new dress." Sonny looked down at her feet. Her mum sighed and left the room. Sonny glanced up, surprised and confused. If it was a no, her mum would have said and if it was a yes, she would have given her money.

"Here." She said as she walked back in, carrying a silver chest and a jewellry box. Sonny was completely puzzled. "I was saving them for your prom. It used to be mine." She said as she set them on Sonny's bed. "Enjoy." With that, she disappeared back to her beloved boxset of Mckenzie Falls. Anxiously, Sonny opened the silver chest and stared at the contents. It was perfect.

Chad looked at himself in his full sized mirror. He attempted a smile but his eyes remained dull. "This is hopeless. I'll never be able to enjoy the night." He sighed and turned his back to himself. The colourful selection of ties and bow-ties still remained on his bed. Which one would make him look cheery, which one was the perfect one? Chad dreaded to think what life would be like as a girl. He glumly remembered some of his best dates with Sonny and flung of the yellow tie. Sighing yet again, Chad picked up the thin, blue tie. He slowly fixed it in place and once again turned to face the mirror. It would have to do. Chad turned and left through the door.

Sonny took a deep breath as she entered the private room at the sushi restaurant that Chad booked. She smiled as she saw him waiting nervously, checking his watch even though they had planned it for 8 o'clock and it was only quarter to. "Chad. Why are you so worried?" Chad jumped up to Sonny's voice and turned to face her. She took his breathe away. Literally. Sonny was wearing a strapless, navy bodice gown with gathered full skirts. The bodice was embroided with silver and silver sparkles were dotted about the skirt. She had her hair curled, resting against her shoulders and was wearing a silver key chain. Chad felt quite plain compared to her. He was surprised though that she didn't have the same glum look in her eyes as he did. Sonny sat down in the opposite seat to Chad. "You look... Wow."

"The dress was my mum's."

"Cool." An awkward silence started to creep it's way into the room. "So... I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, about that." Sonny started but Chad interupted.

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?" He snapped. Tears threatened his eyesight.

"What?" Sonny couldn't understand where Chad had got the idea from.

"Some more handsomer, sweet talking guy has been wooing you and he wants you to break up with me so he can make-out with you in front of me. And show you off. I bet thats right, isn't it?" Tears began trickling down his face. Sonny smiled, shaking her head as she began wiping his tears. "No, that's not it." She whispered.

"I bet it is." Chad had stupidly convinced himself that Sonny wanted to break up with him. The tears reappeared rapidly.

"Chad. Stop being so silly."

"So now i'm silly am I? Is that why you wanna break up? Because i'm stupid?"

"No." Sonny sighed, it was pointless; Chad wouldn't believe her. Tears were flowing down his face like raindrops on a car window.

"Is it because he admits he loves you, he's probably lying."

"Chad." Sonny said sternly. Chad stopped and sniffed. "I love you." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Chad's face lit up and for the first time, he whispered back, "I love you too."

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you is." Sonny could barely contain herself. "I'm coming to Vegas with you." Chad was astonished that she would pay just to come with him. He smiled widely and his eyes shone brightly. Sonny grinned back and hugged him before finally deciding what to order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well in the episodes sometimes Chad was a bit of a jerk. Yeah i didn't remember Sonny's mum's name being mentioned so I was just asking in case I missed it. At tbh in the show, Sonny & her mum don't have too many moments. Sorry again for bad spellings.**

Sonny grinned as she waved her mum goodbye. She was so excited for the month ahead. New experiences, a new place, every was so exciting. And another plus, she'd be spending her time with Chad. The boyfriend she loved and adored with all her heart. Sonny peered out of the limo window that Chad had hired to pick her up. The motorway was really quite boring, the trees and barriers were blurred due to the car speed. But Sonny didn't care, she was too excited.

Chad dragged his suitcase towards the limo, he was set to take. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he thought of Sonny. He wouldn't see her for the next 5 hours and he was upset that he hadn't been able to take the same limo as her. Chad couldn't quite undestand why. Why did Mckenzie Falls have to go together and Sonny go in a seperate limo? The thought puzzled him and made him feel sad. He loved Sonny and he realised he needed to show it more.

Extastic, Sonny jumped out of the limo and grabbed her suitcase from the door of the hotel. After several hours they had final arrived and Sonny was at her hotel in Vegas. She was annoyed though that Mckenzie Falls got their own hotel and obviously, Sonny wasn't aloud anywhere near it as the security guards would think she's just another crazed fan. Clearly she wasn't but no-one would believe her. She sighed and walked into the hotel. It was beautiful, it clearly wasn't cheap especially since Mckenzie Falls was in town and then Sonny realised why. She was in the hotel right next to them. Sonny smiled to herself happily, her mum always planned everything brillantly.

Chad looked at his sceduale, trying to work out when he'd next be able to see Sonny. He groaned as he noticed they'd be working, unpacking and scedualing all night. He gave Sonny a quick call to explain the situation; surprised at how casual she seemed about it although dying inside. "Well it gives me time to sightsee and then maybe I can find somewhere nice for a date." Chad smiled to this response, it made him think how lucky he was to have Sonny. They said goodbye and Chad hung up. He sighed and glanced back at the sceduale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I was reading my emails + the amount of people who have favourited this or added it to their alerts is... well loads. So if you don't mind will you who don't please review this if you have the time:) + thank randomsmileyperson for Sonny's mum's name:)  
>For a change, i'm gonna do this chapter in first person;) Sorry for bad spelling + grammer use:**

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's POV:<span>

I dragged myself from my slumber, hoping desperately that I could see Chad. I was missing his beautiful smile and self-confidence. Drearily, I picked up my mobile and dialed Chad's number. _Ring ring._ It rang for several minutes before switching to Chad's answering machine. I threw it on the bed and trudged into the bathroom. "Some nice cold water might wake me up more." I thought to myself. I shoved the plug in the sink and quickly turned to cold tap. When my blurry, half asleep eyesight thought it was full enough, I dived into the ice cold water. I pulled my head back out furiously, my brain shivering. "Brain freeze." I shuddered. At least I was fully awake now.

"Moooo."

I charged out of the bathroom at the glorious sound of my ringing phone. I threw myself at the bed and struggling to answer the phone. I guess my nerves from our first dates had once again returned. "Hello?" I asked when I finally managed to answer it.

"Is this Sonny Munroe?" The voice asked it's own question.

"Yeah." I answered nervously, why was some mystery person phoning me?

"You date Chad Dylan Cooper, am I correct?"

"Yeah." My voice was tinted with the say worry as the first question. Had something happened to Chad? My eyes started to flood uncontrollably. I furiously wiped them.

"He can't do anything with you today." The voice said, almost too calmly. His voice seemed to stop my tears in their tracks.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"He's performing." He said like it was completely obvious.

"So why couldn't he phone me then?"

"Enough with the questions." With that he hung up. I was completely disgusted with his tone of voice and attitude. Reality hit me and the tears returned rapidly. Another day without Chad. I trudged to my suitcase and rummaged through it. "No point wearing a dress." I thought. "Or anything too nice." Glumly, I pulled my 'mummy' jeans from my suitcase. Usually just saying the name cheered me up but obviously, now was not one of those times. I spotted my Tiger t-shirt and threw that on my bed. I closed my suitcase and slid it back under the bed.

I was fully dressed when my phone rang again.

"Make it several days." The voice had returned.

"You again." I mumbled furiously.

"Chad isn't performing well so, unless you want him to lose his job, drop contact with him till next week."

"WHAT?" I demanded angrily. How dare he make such a preposterous suggestion.

"No arguing. Goodbye." Annoyed, I lobbed my phone at the wall and almost broke it. I left it there as I charged out my room and slammed the door. I fumbled with the keys, dropping them several times. I could never do this type of thing when I was angry. I finally managed to lock the door and stomp down the corridor. I used the elevator to try and calm my anger but I realized it made no difference when I stormed out of it.

As soon as my two feet were on the pavement outside the hotel, I screamed. Long and loud. Tears threatened my eyesight and began to fall down my face like raindrops on a car window. My eyes fell to the floor and I watched the pavement as I walked. Nothing could express my sadness. I trudged into casino and decided to try to cheer myself up with gambling.

I played a few games but I could still sense Chad in my mind. One of the bartenders asked, "What's wrong?"

"I miss my boyfriend." I answered glumly. Surprisingly, he smiled and began to fill up a glass.

"It's on the house." He said as he passed it to me. I took it shyly and took a sip. I knew what alcohol did to people but I guess I needed that now. At least when I would be drunk, I wouldn't think of Chad. I gulped the beer rapidly. "Refill please." I asked as I plonked my money on the bar top.

"How about, since your in such a bad mood, every drink is on the house?" He was obviously flirting with me but I didn't care.

Third person **- I need third person for this part:P**

Sonny took a deep breathe and swallowed the refill in one. The bartender immediately passed her another one. He clearly couldn't wait till she was drunk. She took this one and took two gulps before stopping. "I feel a bit..." Sonny didn't finish her sentence. A smash echoed throughout the now silent casino. The bartender peered over the bar to see Sonny lying unconsciously on the floor, shattered glass everywhere.

**Cliffhanger heheh;) Please Review + you'll make me HAPPY!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't wrote this fic in a while:/ Sorry for bad spelling + grammar**

* * *

><p>"Sonny's, what?" Chad squeeked.<p>

"She's in hospital, a bartender at a casino rang an ambulance when she fell unconscious."

"What?" Chad's voice was hoarse with worry. "I have to go see her."

"You can't," Said Mr Condor. "Or i'll fire you."

"I don't care." Chad stated and rushed off Mckenzie fall's set, heading rapidly in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Sonny." Chad panted, expecting to see Sonny conscious. To his horror, she was hooked to a life support machine, slipping in and out of consciousness. She had stitches in several places across her face, neck and arms where glass had deeply sunk into her skin. "What happened?" Chad squeeked.<p>

"She had two beers and fell unconscious. Miss Monroe was unaware that she is highly allergic to Barley which is in beer."

"This is all my fault." Chad cursed and tears flowed from his eyes. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know." The nurse said flatly.

"She might die." A young woman said insensitively, flipping her layered blonde hair.

"Even if Sonny does die, I'd rather kiss a toad before dating you." The woman looked offended and swore at Chad who ignored her. "I'm the stupid idiot that did this to her." Chad sobbed.

"You need to leave now." The nurse said with the same flat tone. Tears flooding his face, Chad trudged out of Sonny's hospital room, praying she'd be okay.

* * *

><p><span>Two days later<span>

Chad stared at the blank ceiling, his cheeks wet with tears, his eyes bloodshot. His hair lay lifelessly - for once - against his face and ears. He was waiting for news about Sonny, only hoping she'd be okay. The phone rang sharply and Chad sprung into life. He was immediately at the phone.

"Yes?" He croaked.

"Sonny has woke but I don't think you'll be two happy." A voice said.

"Why?" Chad asked curiously.

"Come see." A beep sounded and Chad put the phone down, dressing quickly and heading for the door. He arrived at the hospital within 15 minutes and beamed when he saw Sonny. Chad rushed towards her and kissed her. Surprisingly, Sonny pushed him away.

"What do you think your doing, you filthy...?" Sonny snapped, shuddering. Chad just stood there, gobsmacked.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it." The nurse whispered.

"What's happened?" Chad croaked.

"She has a serious case of amnesia. Don't worry, you can restore her memory by familar stuff. This may take a while though."

Chad sighed, knowing he'd spend the next few weeks making Sonny fall in love with him all over again.

**I know it's a bit short but it's the last chapter and my first complete fic. Might do a sequel though. I got this idea when I watched 50 first dates, well the Falling in love again + Amnesia bit anyway. If I do make a sequel, it will probably be called something like; Sonny with a chance of true love or something like that:)**


End file.
